


Нашей старой доброй старосте мисс Грейнджер

by romanoffclint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Love Letters, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint
Summary: «Я пишу это, чтобы просто стало легче на душе, иногда нужно выговориться, даже если просто куску бумаги. Повторюсь, я никогда не отдам тебе это письмо, Грейнджер, даже не надейся»
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Нашей старой доброй старосте мисс Грейнджер

Пустой взгляд рассеяно блуждал по столу, выбирая чем же наполнить урчащий желудок. Она пропустила завтрак и обед — снова сидела в библиотеке, пытаясь хоть чем-то занять голову, хоть какой-либо информацией, чтобы _они_ не влезли.

_Они._

Крики, настолько отчетливые, пробирающие до костей, что хочется закрыть руками уши, умолять заткнуться и покинуть голову, спрятаться от всего мира лишь бы попробовать долгожданный вкус тишины и покоя.

Воспоминания, пылающие огнем, те реалистичные образы, не покидающие ее разум ни на минуту, мучающие и не отпускающие. _Та улыбка_. Всех их хочется выжечь с корнем, вырвать, уничтожить, чтобы остался лишь пепел, легкий отголосок, который не мешал бы продолжать жить как нормальный человек.

Продолжать жить. Оказалось, это не так просто, как наивно раньше думала светлая головка Грейнджер. Как можно отпустить прошлое, когда оно само тебя не отпускает? Возвращение в Хогвартс было ошибкой. Гермиона поняла это еще при первом взгляде на восстановившейся замок, когда перед глазами сразу появились будто кадры из фильма. И жанр сего фильма отнюдь не комедия. Ужасы: чей-то крик, кто-то замертво падает на землю, испуская последний отчаянный вздох, мертвый Гарри, безвольной куклой лежащий на руках Хагрида. Она помнила все ощущения, тот пронизывающий холод, дрожь пальцев, стеклянный взгляд. Помнила все до последней секунды: вспышки заклинаний, опять чьи-то мертвые тела, чей-то плач, крик, мертвое тело маленькой девочки, которая, кажется, училась на втором курсе в гриффиндоре, снова вспышки, а потом Люпин. Тонкс.

_И Фред…_ _Тот, кому она не успела дать шанс._

Почему именно они? Почему за чужие грехи платят безгрешные? Никто из них тогда уже не дышал, но даже осознать это получалось с трудом. Гермиона отводила взгляд, просто не могла смотреть, но те мгновенья, когда она все же видела мертвые тела, навсегда въелись в ее голову и до сих пор держали загребущими пальцами, не давая вдохнуть. Не давая жить. Была сильная вонь, много слез, много страха. Змеиный шепот Темного Лорда в голове… И в последний раз мелькнувшие перед глазами рыжие пряди мертвого близнеца, прежде чем Гермиона отвела глаза, зажмурившись, отказываясь признавать происходящее. Теперь этот цвет ассоциировался у нее со смертью.

Они не победили, нет. Победа не может даваться _настолько_ большой ценой.

— Эй, Гермиона. — Чья-то рука на плече. И девушка опять вздрогнула.

— Что? — она повернула голову. Это был Невилл, который виновато убрал руку.

— Ты ничего не съела. — Этот знакомый взволнованный тон. Как всегда, он беспокоился о ней с самого их прибытия в Хогвартс. Невилл старался оказывать всяческую поддержку, видя ее состояние. Они очень много времени проводили вместе.

— Что-то я задумалась. — Девушка постаралась выдавить улыбку. Невилл в ответ тоже понимающе улыбнулся, а Гермиона вновь отметила его мешки под глазами и бледное лицо, скорее всего он опять не выспался из-за кошмаров. Черт возьми, она же его просила! — Невилл.

Тот обреченно вздохнул, зная, что начнется уже знакомая песня, но Гермиона не собиралась сдаваться.

— Что?

— Ты знаешь.

— Да, знаю. Просто постоянно забываю. Сегодня точно схожу. Невилл и сам долгое время уговаривал Гермиону сходить к мадам Помфри и попросить зелье сна без сновидений.

— Я могу тебе одолжить.

— Нет. — Когда это в арсенале Невилла появился столь твердый тон? Как же он изменился после войны. — Тебе самой оно нужно не меньше, если не больше.

— Невилл, — вздохнула девушка, — если ты сегодня же не зайдешь к мадам Помфри за зельем, я свяжу тебя, отнесу в комнату и заставлю выпить мое.

Невилл тихо рассмеялся.

— Уговорила, так и быть.

— Хотя знаешь, я и сама планировала зайти еще за порцией. Могу и для тебя захватить.

— О, — парень просиял, — было бы отлично. Спасибо, Гермиона.

Еще пару минут просидев за столом, девушка встала.

— Что ж, я, наверное, пойду. — Глаза вновь устремились вдоль гриффиндорского стола, но, как обычно, не заметили знакомой рыжей макушки. Девушка сжала кулаки, коря себя за то, что никак не может избавиться от этой привычки.

— Ты же ничего не съела. — Невилл нахмурился и покачал головой. — Мерлин, Гермиона, ты за весь день ни крошки в рот не взяла.

— Просто в последнее время совсем нет аппетита.

— Если завтра не появишься на завтраке, я сообщу МакГонагалл о том, что ты решила умереть от истощения.

— Я приду, обещаю.

…

Перед сном, когда под мраком ночи можно было обнажить свои тайны, Гермиона взяла в руки одну из них, убрав чары невидимости. После войны, в Норе, Джордж молча передал Гермионе письмо, подписанное как:

_«Нашей старой доброй старосте мисс Грейнджер»_

Прикрыв влажные глаза, Гермиона в очередной раз слегка прикоснулась к письму губами отчаянным поцелуем.

…

_«Грейнджер. Как дела? Что нового? Наверняка дела не очень, учитывая то, что вы сейчас с избранным и моим братцем бегаете по лесам в поисках каких-то волшебных предметов. Зачем я это пишу? Я не знаю, ведь я никогда и ни за какие коврижки не отдам тебе это письмо, только через мой труп. Но если все действительно так обернулось, то прости, глупая шутка. Я пишу это, чтобы просто стало легче на душе, иногда нужно выговориться, даже если просто куску бумаги. Повторюсь, я никогда не отдам тебе это письмо, Грейнджер, даже не надейся._

_В другом письме своей семье я написал, что знаю, что Рон влюблен в тебя. А все почему? Потому что из всей нашей дружной семьи я всегда был самым умным, проницательным и, что уж греха таить, скромным. Ты тоже любишь Рона, я ведь прав? Я уверен, что вы сыграете свадьбу и ты родишь ему одного или двоих детишек, которые, несомненно, будут рыжими. А еще ты построишь карьеру и изменишь мир, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Ты еще покажешь всем тем заносчивым гадам, которые недооценили тебя. И вы обязательно победите, просто не можете не победить._ _И кто бы что не говорил, в основном это будет твоя заслуга, Грейнджер._

_Вам сейчас тяжело, наверное, тяжелее всех. Но я знаю, что вы не сдадитесь. Точно не ты, Грейнджер, ты самая упрямая особь из всех, кого я знаю._

_Ты скучаешь по нам с Джорджем? По мне?_

_Так что я хотел сказать. Черт возьми, я не могу не сказать, это разрывает меня изнутри. Я не знаю, когда это началось, но, как я уже успел заметить, это даже не планирует заканчиваться. Весь этот неконтролируемый ураган эмоций… **чувств**. Я не могу его контролировать, это он контролирует меня, Грейнджер, и это все твоя вина! Твоя… Я смотрю на тебя и сердце словно хочет выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. Каждый чертов раз. Что мне делать? Вот что? Отбирать счастье у Ронни? А я бы отобрал, я бы смог, Грейнджер, смог! Но не сделал. И никогда не сделаю. Видишь, какой я благородный? Правда мне от этого не легче. К черту все это благородство, оно убивает меня. Но если бы был хоть шанс, что это не сделает больно Рону, что все мы выживем в этой войне и заживем мирной жизнью… Грейнджер, ты бы дала мне шанс? _

_Неважно. Это все сейчас неважно, идет война, умирают люди, а я веду себя как сопливый подросток. Я никому никогда не скажу, но мне страшно. Я боюсь смерти родных, боюсь собственных чувств, боюсь умереть._

_Черт, я так хочу жить. Я еще столько всего не сделал._

_Это письмо не увидит ни одна живая душа, даже Джордж. Никто не узнает, потому что я не позволю им узнать. Это было бы чистой воды эгоизмом. Некоторые тайны должны быть сокрыты, чтобы не испортить жизнь другим, согласна? И это одна из них. Ты моя тайна, Грейнджер. И навсегда ею останешься»_


End file.
